


How short?

by Ghostsdontdie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostsdontdie/pseuds/Ghostsdontdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben needs a haircut.  Fortunately Phasma recommends her hairdresser, Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The ponytail

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Also I don't know how long it will be or how frequently I'll update it. But please enjoy the first entry. (And obviously I do not own any of the following names and characters, that privilege goes to Lucasfilm and Disney).

Ben wasn't given much of a notice that his parents were coming over. He supposes its his fault for not even calling, but he wishes they could've given him more time. His place was a mess, as he spent most of his time working and lived alone, which was a whole other problem. It felt humiliating to have his parents asking him if he had a girlfriend. Leia would say "Really? But you're so handsome, and wealthy! You need to stop working so much and focus on your personal life." Han's response once was even more painful. "If you just stopped looking like a big-eared vampire with a ponytail maybe you wouldn't have to live alone." That was the last time they had visited. Ben poured himself into his work to forget about his loneliness and his parents' expectations. But with them arriving tomorrow, he decided to change for the time that they were here to avoid the same criticism.

He was going to get a haircut.

Hux snickered. "It's about time Ben. I can't believe Director Snoke didn't tell you to do this sooner."

"Oh, shut it Hux. At least his hair isn't dripping with product." Phasma remarked. Ben decided to ask her where he should go, since she had great hair. A bright, platinum pixie cut that looked both professional and charming.

"Where do you get your hair cut Phasma? I don't really have a barber." Ben asked, hanging his head a little. She chuckled and pulled out her phone.

"It's called Rebel Hair Cutters, it's on D'Qar and Takodana. But don't just go to anyone, go to Rey. She's the best and I doubt she's make fun of you." She then texted the details to him, and Ben went into the other room to make an appointment.

A happy young man answered the phone on the other end.

"Hello welcome to Rebel Hair Cutters, how may I help you?" 'Oh my God it's Poe', thought Ben. Poe and Ben had been buddies in university, but hadn't spoken to each other in a while. Ben took a deep breath and tried his best to hide his voice.

"Hi, my name is Kylo. I'm looking to book my haircut sometime tomorrow in the afternoon before five o'clock."

"Have you been here before, Kylo?"

"Umm... no, but I was told I should get an appointment with a certain Ms Rey?"

"Well, lucky for you Rey is available between 4:30 to 5:00 tomorrow. Shall I book that time for you sir?"

"Yes, thank you Poe." Only then did Ben realize he slipped up.

"How did know my na-" Ben immediately hung up and hoped Poe wouldn't be working tomorrow.

\---

The next day was Saturday, and his parent's flight would be landing at seven. Ben took the time to clean his apartment and even bought flowers in a vase for his mother. He wondered why he was putting all this effort in this time. Maybe he thought if he listened to them now they would back off on the criticism. When 4:25 rolled around Ben found himself in front of Rebel Hair Cutters. Brightly multi-colored sign and lime-green interior, Ben wondered why Phasma would come here. Maybe it's just the best place.

He entered the door and to his disappointment Poe was sitting at the reception. When Poe saw his old friend he immediately got out his desk to give him a hug.

"Ben buddy, it's been too long! How've you been, what's going on?" Ben made feeble attempts at getting Poe off him but he wouldn't budge, and if anything squeezed him tighter.

"I've been good, more or less" Ben mumbled, "and I'm here to get a haircut. I know it sounds stupid, but I used the name 'Kylo' for it."

"Nah man, it's alright." He lets go of Ben. "Hey Rey, you're 4:30 client's here!"

"Coming!" Said a small, brown haired woman. Ben couldn't believe it, and suddenly felt nervous. She looked young, too young to be 'the best' as Phasma described. She then stuck out her hand and shook his before he could even offer it.

"Hi, I'm Rey. But you already knew that didn't you? C'mon, I'll show you to my chair." He was then dragged along to the end of the room where a black leather seat and dark wood vanity awaited him.

"So what would you like, Mr. Kylo?" Rey asks as she puts a cover over him.

"I'd rather not cut it short, but I can't keep it long enough that I have to wear a ponytail to keep it in place." Ben says, hoping she'll understand.

"Your job won't allow it?" She asks tentatively, reaching for shampoo and conditioner.

"My dad hated me for it." He says casually as Rey takes out the elastic and puts his head over a sink. Warm water starts to pour and Ben closes his eyes, trying to adjust to the awkward feeling of someone else's hands in his hair.

"Well, I doubt that's true. Nobody hates anybody for their looks, not truly." She says sympathetically.

"It's certainly a contributing factor. What about you, what are your parents like?" Ben asks, slightly annoyed.

"I don't know, they left me when I was young." She says quietly, bitterly.

"Jesus-Christ, I'm so sorry-" Ben begins.

"It's fine," Rey says with a sigh, "these people here are my family now." There's a pause as Rey dries his hair and gets out her comb. "So who recommended you to me? Poe never mentioned who it was." 

"My co-worker, Jane Phasma. She said you were the best." Ben says, thankful they're not on the topic of family anymore.

"Did she now? That's awfully sweet of her. Now hold still." Rey says, as she begins to snip away. Ben laced his hands together and bit his lip trying to stay still.

"So what do you do for a living?" She asked.

"I'm an editor and also a writer at First Order Today." He says.

"Really? What pieces have you written?" She asked excitedly. Ben smiles. Usually people don't care enough to ask beyond her first question.

"Well, my last one was called 'Niima deserves a Plutt-less town'," He says awkwardly.

"Don't be so shy! As someone who unfortunately knew former Mayor Unkar Plutt personally, I can say you captured his story beautifully." She's done cutting but for some reason doesn't go for the blowdryer. Instead she parts his hair into three sections and starts braiding the top.

"Hey what are you-" Ben starts, but Rey puts a finger up.

"Ah-ah-ah. Don't question Phasma, or me for that matter." As she continues braiding his hair, and then blow-dries it. He watches her in the mirror, her small, delicate hands working quickly and effortlessly. When it's all said and done though, he really can't deny the talent she has. His hair has never looked this good. Only problem is he was enjoying himself with her and didn't want to see her only when he needed a haircut. He coughs and says:

"Umm, Rey... I don't... I don't know if this... if this is appropriate for a client, but would you like to go dinner with my family and I tonight? We're going to some pizza place, I don't know if it's any good or not, and I understand if you say-"

"Yes," Rey says, calmly and confidently.

"What?" Ben asked. He couldn't have heard that right. There's just no way.

"Yes, I would love to go have pizza with you and your family Ben." She says, beaming up at him as he leaves the chair. "In fact, my shift is over now, so as soon as I clean this up we can go."


	2. Cut the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben have their first date and Ben has a real heart-to-heart moment with Han.

Rey didn't mind waiting at the airport for Ben's parents. She's never flown before and realized it was probably the closest she would get to it. The terminal was massive, and Rey wondered how anyone could find anyone there. But soon enough they spotted an elderly couple and walked towards them. The woman, Ben's mother she assumed, was a small woman with a somewhat raspy voice and with brown/gray hair that looked like a baboon's backside. The much taller man on her left was a scruffy-looking fellow with white hair and a brown leather jacket, muttering something in his wife ear Ben and Rey couldn't hear as they approached. But soon they saw them, and, oddly enough, went straight to her instead of Ben.

"Hello, what's your name sweetheart?" Leia said, reaching out her hand with a suitcase strap.

"Rey Kanata. Please, let me help you with those," She answers as she and Ben grab the suitcases.

"Leia Organa, and this is my husband, Han Solo." Hans waves his hand, and then asks:

"Kanata, hmm? You wouldn't happen to know ol' Maz, would you?"

"Maz is my mom! Or at least she took me in. She's absolutely wonderful." Rey says beaming.

"We should go visit while we're here." Leia says.

"How long are you both staying?" Rey asked as they made their way to the car.

"A week, we hope." Said Leia. Han nodded:

"Come on," said Ben, putting the bags in the car. "Do you two want to go to my place first or should we go to eat straight away?"

"I'm so hungry I'll try to eat my suitcase if we don't grab some grub first." Han says.

"With the leather strap I'm sure it's like beef. Might even have a nice coating on it," Rey suggested teasingly. Han smiled.

"I like this girl," he says, as he and Leia go in the back and Ben and Rey go in the front.

\---

The drive is quiet, as Rey stares out the window and Han and Leia whisper to each other. Ben knows at this rate by the time they get there his mom will have planned the names of all the grandkids she's already hoping that he and Rey will have and what schools they'll go to. He sighs. 'You fool. Nobody asks a girl out on their first date WITH THEIR PARENTS.' He's already exhausted from making all sorts of preparations today and is starting to dread this dinner.

They pull up to the pizza place. Yavin Pizza, which serves Alderaanian pizza, best in the country. Or at least, what Leia believed, and why Ben chose it. They got in to the restaurant, where everything was either green or brown and jazz music played softly in the background. There was a bar in the back and no tables, just booths with dark-wood tables. As soon as they entered the hostess greeted them right away.

"Hey there, my name is Kelly and I'll be your hostess for tonight. Do you have a reservation?" Said a cheery, short adorable young woman with short black hair in an all-black uniform.

"Yes, the name is Ben Solo, but I was wondering if we could have one more person join us?" He asks.

"No worries. Right this way," she says, extending her right arm and leading them to a booth. Then a waiter comes out, notepad in hand.

"Rey?" He asks, surprised.

"Hey Finn. I didn't know you worked here too." Rey said.

"Yeah, well I gotta pay the bills. So what can I get you?" He asks.

"We’ll take a pitcher of coke and a medium cheese. Is that alright with you all?” Ben asked. The three nodded and Finn went into the kitchen.

“So how did you two meet?” Leia asked, trying to sound casual as she felt her napkin. 

“I’m his hairdresser.” Rey said smiling. Han snickers.

“So you saw the ponytail and decided you still wanted him?” He asks.

“I got rid of the ponytail and realised I wanted him.” Rey retorts and laughs. Instead of being angry Ben just gets embarrassed and shuffles around nervously, blushing.

“And how long have you two been dating?” Han asked. Ben stops breathing. ‘Umm… about three hours at this point?’.

“Fairly recently, but it feels like forever. In a good way at least,” Rey offers, and before he can add anything the pizza arrives. It’s surprisingly good, and Ben makes a mental note to come here instead of Death Star. 

“Do you have any tips for coloring Rey?” Leia asks. “I’m tired of my hair looking this way.”

“I don’t know; I’d have to check it myself later. Have you tried coloring it in the past?” Rey asks. Ben and Han then turn to each other.

“I hope you’re not just doing this for show Ben,” Han says quietly.

“What are you talking about?” Ben asks.

“Cutting your hair, getting a girlfriend, getting alderaanian pizza… you don’t have to do all of this if you don’t want to.” Han answers, looking solemn and his voice barely above a whisper.

“I thought this is what you guys wanted… wasn’t it?” Ben asks.

“Your mother and I missed you a lot, and realized that we were making too many demands out of our boy who had already accomplished so much… and we realized that we just wanted to be closer to you, no matter what your lifestyle was.” Ben’s father answers, trying to hold back tears. Both men were.

“Dad, no… you-you were right. When I started following yours and mom’s advice, even though it’s only been a short period of time, it’s nice… to see us all together again, with no nagging or fighting. And Rey is… well, an angel.” Ben answered, surprised at all that he’s heard today. Rey, who had been eavesdropping despite Leia’s best efforts to distract her, blushes at Ben’s comment. She then laces her fingers in Ben’s hair and pulls him down to kiss his forehead and puts her mouth next to his ear.

“This angel says you shouldn’t try to have private conversation next to someone whom you’re hiding stuff from. C’mon Ben, I thought you were brighter than this.” Ben laughs and she slaps his backside gently.

“C’mon, this pizza won’t finish itself. I had a full shift today and I may eat it all if you three keep on talking.”

Soon enough they’re all pleasantly full and Ben makes sure to leave an extra large tip for Finn now that he knows he’s Rey’s friend. 

“So where do I drop you Rey?” Ben asks when they get in the car. 

“Attwood and Attwood complex on Jakku.” She answered as Ben slowly got out of the driveway.

“You live in an AT-AT in that junkyard?” Hans asked.

“Dad…” Ben said, “don’t make fun of Rey’s home.”

“Well Mr. Solo, to be fair you’re not the first person to say that. But the salary of a hairdresser is meager at best and at least it’s close enough to work.” Rey said. Ben was thankful his parents didn’t say ‘Well you should move in with Ben then,’ or something that would creep Rey out too much. But the more he thought about it the more pleasant he found it. They could share the housework and cooking and he could work from home more often. Rey was a lot better company then Hux. Soon enough they dropped Rey off, and for the first time in a while, things seemed bright. 

Unfortunately, that was not to last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It won't be this fluffy in every chapter, but I want to develop the relationships between the characters before the conflicts attempt to break them apart, otherwise it won't have a big impact. I also really wanted there to be a Ben and Han reconciliation since we couldn't get it in the films. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and please subscribe and comment. Bye : )


	3. Princess of the castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maz is basically the Queen of her castle, making Rey her Princess. And we all remember the other romance involving a Princess and a Solo, right? ; )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your lovely comments and kudos, I really do appreciate them, and apologize for the long wait. I know this may seem like an endless pile of fluff, but we will get less fluffy as time goes on, I promise. Also, if you did guess that the hostess Kelly was a reference to Kelly Marie Tran you were absolutely right. I don't know how much of her or Finn and Poe you'll see, but I do have plans to use them in some capacity. Anyways, please enjoy, subscribe and leave a comment down below.

Hux did not know what to make out of Solo’s cheeriness. He did not like it either. He was always worried Snoke would favour Ben to him. Hux could handle finances, ensure the most clicks for First Order Today, and always was very direct. He didn’t have the charm in his writing that Ben had, or the number of sources and not to mention, how much more physically attractive everyone thought his was, even though he had a ponytail. So when he recently got rid of it and showed up today with a big grin, Hux felt threatened. What made him so happy?

“I take it you enjoyed your weekend Ben?” Phasma said. She noticed his hair but didn’t want to point it out. 

“Yes, very much so.” Ben said, not elaborating any further. Hux was curious and wanted to know more, but also wanted to maintain his mask of indifference. Fortunately, Phasma was curious too.

“And what happened that made you so happy?” She inquired.

“I went on a date with Rey.” He answers. This caught Hux’s attention. Who would ever want to go on a date with Ben?

“Congrats. Rey is special, so don’t you dare break her heart.” Phasma answered.

“She absolutely is.” Ben said and nodded. Before anyone could add anything, Snoke came in. Everyone immediately straightened up, as if he was examining each of them individually. However, what he said surprised them as he walked straight to his office.

“Ben. Here. Now.” Snoke said. Ben quickly followed behind and shut the door behind them.

“You are aware of my political career, yes?” He asked. Ben nodded. Snoke was a city council member for a while, but now that Plutt was out, this was his opportunity to take control of Niima. 

“I need positive press. People don’t know me much beyond my family name, and that alone won’t win me the race.” Snoke said. 

“But sir, why would they listen to me? This is your paper.” Ben argued.

“Most people don’t know that. Besides, you won’t write in my newspaper. You’re going into another with an old pseudonym of yours. I’m going to hold a press conference this week, and you’ll be asking most of the questions. Is that clear?” He asked. Ben knew better than to argue with Snoke, and simply nodded promptly before leaving his office.  
….  
Unfortunately, there was more to spending time with his family then just eating pizza. At home Leia insisted on talking with Ben as he wrote, so much so that Ben had to stop himself and backtrack again when he realised he’d just been recording their conversations. Han was relatively quiet, only interjecting occasionally, instead occupying himself with online car magazines. Until he asked:

“Ben, can you take us to Maz’s castle? I wanna talk to ol’ Maz.” Ben paused. He had a lot of work to do, but then again he always had a lot of work to do. Maybe a couple of hours there wouldn’t hurt. He nods and they’re out by six. 

Maz’s castle was voted the best restaurant in Niima in twenty-fourteen. The Solos had known it was for years. When they pulled up they spotted her outside. Very short, big goggles for glasses and big eyes that looked at you like they could see your soul because they did. Han practically jumped out of the car when she spotted them.

“HAN SOLO!” Maz exclaimed, shouting from across the parking lot. Han nearly fell out of the car when he heard her and muttered a curse under his breath.

“Hey Maz,” Han said, putting on a smile. “How are you?”

“I’d be better if you’d bring my boyfriend along. You’re just as forgetful as usual, isn’t he Leia?”

“Absolutely. We have a lot of catching up to do.” Leia answered. Just then Rey emerged from the restaurant. 

“Hey mum, what’s- “Rey then caught Ben’s gaze. It had only been two nights since their first date, and out of context he worried that she’d think he was becoming way too attached too quickly. Ben tenses nervously but holds her gaze. Maz then speaks.

“Rey, why don’t you and that gentleman go sit somewhere, I’ll keep Mr. and Mrs. Solo company.” 

“Oh, um, sure,” Rey says, and takes Ben’s hand and leads him in. The place is roaring, as per usual, and they head to a relatively quiet table.

“So how have you been?” Rey asks. 

“Great. You?” Ben answers.

“Yep, also great.” She says. There’s an awkward pause as Rey shifts around nervously, darting their eyes at almost anything else. It’s normal for Ben, but he’s curious as to why Rey would stay quiet, she seemed like a social butterfly.

“Is everything alright?” He asks, his voice filled with concern. Rey sighs and begins to speak:

“Yes, it’s just that… well… it’s been a long time since I dated anyone, and… well… my last relationship ended very badly.”

“Can I ask how and why? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Ben said. He knew how to get people to talk, but he didn’t want to do any of that with Rey. Only with gentle persuasion she will tell him. Rey takes a deep breath and begins:

“This jerk named Teedo Green seduced me, got me drunk, and started stealing from me every time we hung out. At first I thought I had just lost the money, it was never more than a few dollars at a time. But one time I caught him riffling through my purse. I broke up with him and tried to get him arrested, but the police wouldn’t take him in because I had no proof. Now he’s free to con whoever the hell he chooses. What’s worse is that I actually believed he cared.” She almost giggles as she starts to cry. “But I guess I should’ve known better.”

Ben moves faster than he ever thought possible and pulls her to him. He is ten times as angry as he is saddened at Rey’s story, and wishes nothing more than to find this Teedo and bash his head in. He then tilts her head up so that she’s looking right into his eyes. He cups her face in both hands, wiping away her tears, and speaks:

“Listen to me Rey. You did nothing wrong. Teedo wasn’t just cruel, but a fool to not see the perfect woman in front of him. I don’t know how long we can last, but if you want this too I’ll help you in any way I can. Deal?” Rey sucks in a breath. A logical voice in her mind says it’s all moving too fast between the two of them, and too good to be true. Another voice though is telling her there is sincerity in his voice, something she never heard from Teedo unless she was already intoxicated. 

“Deal.” She says, and pulls his mouth to hers, and the moment is electric. They both loose sense of time, until they hear a loud “Ahem” that snaps them back into reality, pulling away from each other like a pair of high schoolers. Maz is at the table across from them and says nothing but smirks, and Han and Leia both look at each other with knowing eyes. Without having to say anything, they both think the same thing. ‘Well this is familiar, isn’t it?’


	4. We all scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date doesn't seem like a tough act to follow. But you'd be surprised.

Ben and Rey left Max's castle as soon as possible holding hands. Neither were quite ready to discuss what just happened with their parents, or even be in the same room as them. When they walked out Ben asked:

"What do you want to eat?"

"Let's go down to the park and have ice cream!". Rey answered, beaming up at him. Ben smiled. Rey sounded absolutely adorable.

The park was quiet, with only the occasional jogger and child coming in and out, and had lush green grass and a pond in the center. And then they spotted a man with a gray beard and a silver glove. Ben stopped dead in his tracks. 

'Why can't I have some alone time with Rey?:

"What's wrong?" Rey asks, tilting her head to look at him.

"Ben! Good to see you!". Ben's Uncle Luke shouted to them.

"My Uncle Luke," Ben muttered under his breath, and Rey nodded in understanding, then turned to Luke.

"Hi, I'm Ben's girlfriend Rey, it's a pleasure to meet you.". She said, extending her hand which Luke quickly took and squeezed as they shook. 

"Girlfriend eh? Well I'll be dammed, I always thought that my nephew was married to his work.". He laughs And nods to Ben who's behind Rey.

"Well, it only seems this way because you drift away place to place Uncle. If you stayed you would have seen me go on a date.". Ben said.

"Maybe when you went to high school I could have. But don't be ashamed Ben, we admire your dedication.". Luke stated. "So, what can I get you two?" He asks.

"I'll have a chocolate chip mint," Ben said.

"And I'll have a cookies and cream," Rey said.

"So the total will be four eighty-seven,". Luke said as he scooped up the ice cream. Rey immediately opens her purse but Ben is faster with his wallet.

"Oh, no-no-no-no. I'm paying for it.". Rey says, pulling out a five dollar bill. But Ben is having none of it.

"No, you're not sweetheart. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't?". He asks, smirking.

"The kind that doesn't just let himself be controlled by gender stereotypes.". She answers and puts her five dollar bill on the counter. Ben smirks and does the same, her fuming and him looking right down at her like a cocky bastard.

"You let me pay for the pizza, why not let me do that now?". Ben asks.

"Because we were with your parents Ben, and it was your idea. This is under five dollars, can't you just let me pay for it?". Rey asks. Luke clears his throat and says:

"You know what? It's on the house. Now you two crazy kids go have fun before you fight and scare away my customers.". He hands them their ice creams and money and sends them off. The two find a park bench and decide to eat there.

"So," Rey starts, "am I going to meet your whole family before we spend some time alone, or do we need everyone's seal of approval first?". Ben's cheeks flush. 'So she has noticed how weird this is. Hopefully this hasn't destroyed my chances yet.'. He clears his throat and says:

"Well... um... meeting my Uncle was completely coincidental, and as for my parents... well I admit I shouldn't have asked you out specifically there. And that's my whole family, but you didn't need their seal of approval. What about you? Do you think Maz likes me enough?". Rey smiles and says:

"Oh, don't worry about Maz. As long as you are in your parents' good graces you'll be in hers too.". Ben sighs in relief to her non-judgemental attitude towards their weird meetings. He then very gradually puts his arm around her shoulders and pulls her to his chest. The two watch the sunset over the pond, and then, very reluctantly, go back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Luke wasn't the ice cream man, I have no idea who would've ended up paying, right? They're both too stubborn to let the other and neither would think to split the bill. Anyways, relationship building first, then drama. And do not worry, there will be drama. Once again, thank you for reading, please comment, give kudos, and subscribe. See you later, bye!


	5. Last question for today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the beginning of the plot people! (And a whole lot more fluff too). Thank you so much for your support and I hope you continue to enjoy, subscribe and comment.

Soon enough Thursday had rolled around and a week before his opponents would start campaning Snoke was all ready to start taking questions. They had decided to do an interview instead of a press conference and where lucky enough to get on 'Outer Rim Live' and he was ready. He knew how to play the crowds and mock the haters in such a way that they would cower away from him forever, that is if he was merciful enough to let them go. Anyways, if he was mayor he could keep his drug money coming in and expand his empire. And he had just the idiot children to help him along.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to not only my first interview with Mr. Snoke but the beginning of campaigning for the 2016 Mayoral race. My name is Mikata and I will be your host this evening. Now good evening Mr Snoke, how are you?". He said, while Ben' voice spoke in his ear. 

"I am doing very well, and yourself?". He answers in his deep and growly voice. 

"Very well too. Anyways, onto business. On city council you have repeatedly said that you wanted cheaper transportation costs for citizens. However Plutt said that the taxes were necessary for new subway lines construction. What is your view on the new lines?". Mikata says, repeating the words Ben is giving him. 

"I have never seen the need for these new lines Mikata. They lead to districts in which many people do not require transfer to the downtown Niima or use vehicles. People here need the subway lines and they need them at a lower cost.". Snoke says, trying his best to make his voice smooth. The conversation between them slowly covers a variety of topics, from transportation to housing, where everything felt off. That was because Mikata, at least in Ben's eyes, was a scared, pathetic little boy. Sure Snoke was not a pleasant sight to say the least, but Mikata was hired to QUESTION and pretend to ARGUE with Snoke, and even had Ben feeding the words to him. Soon enough the interview was coming to the end, with the final question being on education. 

"And one last question Mr. Snoke. You've made various statements saying that no matter what the funding schools have, the teaching staff makes or breaks it. A lot of people have said that you're using this as an excuse to cut funds from education. What would you say to those people?". Mikata says and watched Snoke clear his throat and answer.

"I am not using this statement as an excuse. I am merely using reason as to why I disagree with my opponents. But unlike them I fund my own campaign.". Then there is a pause. "However that is a conversation for another time. Thank you for having me Mikata.". Snoke says, trying his best to smile. Mikata then concludes and practically runs from the table as soon as it's over. Snoke and Ben are both annoyed by how the interview turned out, Ben having smashed a monitor and Snoke is fuming but says nothing. In the corner Hux bites his lips trying not to smile at Ben's failure. 

.....

Rey rolled her eyes at the interview as she heard it. She may not have been a politician but she knew enough about Niima to know that Snoke was not to be trusted, and his answers never had any basis of facts, only somewhat popular opinion. When she finished her shift she quickly cleaned and left as to not have listen to that garbage anymore, and even got a headache from it and was burning up. She was surprised to see Ben standing outside with a bouquet of bright yellow roses.

"Your mom said you'd be here and I wanted to surprise you.". Ben said, still anxious as ever, but now hopeful in terms of their relationship. He was holding up flowers. Rey smiled at ducked her nose down to smell them. Then almost instantly sneezed. 

"Oh my God I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were allergic.". Ben said. Of course he would do something so stupid, it was typical of him. He goes to throw them away but Rey grabs his hand. 

"It's alright Benny, I'm not allergic, I just got a little sick is all.". Ben then became somehow more scared. She sneezed again, this time in her sleeve and started sniffling. "I should probably get home, sorry to put a damper on your plans."

"Here, let me drive you home.". Ben says, opening up his car door. At this point Rey is too tired to argue and shuffles in. Outside of work and socializing Rey had difficulty focusing and felt nauseous on the ride home, just trying not to throw up. When they finally got to her place she dashed to her toilet and threw up. 'Way to impress your boyfriend Rey', she thought to herself miserably. But Ben didn't care about how gross she may have seemed and bent down next to her and held her hair back when she threw up. He didn't say anything nor did he make any faces, and even brought her paper towels for her to wipe her mouth on when she was done. He gave her some alone time to bathe and brush her teeth while he made her broth. After she drank it he picked her up in his arms and carried her to bed and laid her down gently. She was barely awake, so he whispered into her ear softly.

"I'm going to go now, alright sweetheart? Maz and I will check on you in the morning, alright?"

"No," Rey whimpered, clutching to his sleeve.

"No?". Ben asked in disbelief.

"I want you to stay," she pleaded, not letting go of his sleeve. If anything she was pulling him closer.

"Right here?". He asked softly.

"Right here.". She said, motioning to her left. Ben gulped, and nodded. He took off his shoes and socks and lied down on the bed, snuggling up next to her and pulling up the blanket over both of them. He spoons her as he puts his right arm over her shoulder and she clutches his hand.

"I don't deserve you.". Rey says softly.

"You deserve the world Rey.". Ben purrs in her ear.

"None of the rest of the world saw how sick I am and still stuck around without complaining or even just looking bothered. But you did.". She tells him.

"None of the rest of the world cared about what I thought or spent time trying to understand me. But you did.". Ben replies. Neither has to say 'I love you', both knew it already, and slowly, quietly, drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly there's so much fluff here I could open up a Build-A-Bear Workshop, am I right? Anyways, please leave any comments you have down below, leave kudos, and subscribe!


	6. You want a SICK DAY?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama comes in, and so does Ben's stupidity.

Light started to creep through the windows and Rey’s eyes started to flutter open, and she felt the weight of someone’s arm. Initially she felt groggy and confused, but then she remembered what had happened the night before. She felt a lot better but still didn’t want to go in to work today. So she tried to get up to call, only to have Ben’s arm squeeze tightly around her.

“Ben,” she whispered, while gently shaking his shoulder, “I have to get up now and so do you.” He groaned, not wanting to see the sunlight, pasty vampire that he was. He released her, but then turned his head as to not get any light.

“Just five more minutes,” he moaned, pulling the covers over him. Rey smiled, then went to go call her work.

“Hello, this is Rebel Haircutters, how may I help you?” Poe’s sweet voice said on the other line.

“Hi Poe, it’s Rey. I don’t think I’ll be able to come in today, I feel like I’ll throw up if I have to stand for more than five seconds.” Rey said.

“That’s alright Rey, you have plenty of sick days and we can divide the appointments between the others. You focus on feeling better, okay?” He says.

“I don’t plan on anything else. See you soon rebelpilot,” she said. It was a nickname at the office, since Poe was their captain in the way he ran the place.

“See you soon Rey”, Poe said, and the call ended there. When Rey got back to her room, Ben and his bedhead were sitting up, him messaging his work.

“Morning sunshine,” he said, looking up at her. He had bags under his eyes and his mop of hair covered his eyes from her view.

“Morning. What’cha got there?” She asked, peering down at his phone.

“I’m just letting work know I’m not coming in today. Telling them I don’t feel so good,” he answers in a pouty and whiny type voice. Rey catches his drift, moves to sit on his lap and answers in her best baby voice:

“Aww, my poor baby Benny doesn’t feel so good? What’s the matter?” She asks while, stroking his hair with one hand and putting the other on his back, rubbing his back up and down.

“My mouth hurts,” he whines, pointing to it. Rey then puts down both hands on either side of him and slowly leans in, but then BZZZZZZ BZZZZZ, Ben’s phone starts to ring like crazy, and Rey huffs and goes to the bathroom, while Ben reluctantly takes the call.  
“Hello?” He asks.

“Ben, what the Hell do you think you’re doing?” Snoke’s raspy voice asks on the other end of the line. Ben then adopts a sore-throat sounding voice, as to keep this lie of being sick going.  
“Sir, I’m very sorry, but I wouldn’t call in sick if I genuinely couldn’t come in today.” Ben responds.

“Don’t give me that kind of crap, I can tell without even looking at you you’re not sick. You haven’t finished any articles about me yet, and the only work you did this week blew up in our faces yesterday. Now get your goddamn ass here now or I transfer your work to Hux. Do you think he can do a better job? He’s always punctual.”

“Sir please. I can do this, just let me send you everything I have from home and I can do the rest from here. Is that alright?” He asks. He really doesn’t think he has enough time to get home, change, and then go to work before noon, and he doesn’t want to see the disappointed Phasma, the smug Hux, and worst of all the fuming Snoke anytime soon.

“You know what, fine. But is these aren’t up to par, like the best writing you’ve ever given me up to par, then I’ll permanently suspend you without pay, and then some. Do you know what that means?” Snoke asks, shouting to the point where Ben has to take the phone away from his ear. 

“Absolutely Sir. You have a good weekend. Goodbye,” Ben says and quickly hangs up. 

“That sounded intense,” Rey said, entering the room with two cups of coffee.

“It was horrible. I’ll be able to stay with you, but I gotta do work on my laptop all day.” He answers, sighing.

“Ben, I feel a little light-headed and wobbly, but not nearly as bad as I did yesterday. If you need to write today I’m not going to drag you away from your laptop. Okay?” She asks, and he nodded. They end up eating cereal, and Ben writing while Rey lies beside him, falling in and out of sleep. Soon enough the day passes, each of them exhausted, Ben from work and Rey from oversleep. She starts to realise this, and asks Ben to keep her awake by reading one of his articles.

“What? Rey, honestly, before any article is heavily edited, the public shouldn’t be reading it.” Ben says, fearful not about her enjoyment of the article, but the opinion itself.

“Ben, no matter how long it is, believe me, as a hairdresser I’ve heard people talk so much I thought I would scream. I want to hear what you’ve written.” She responds firmly, and Ben feels that he has no choice but to obey, so he begins.

“Beyond the Snoke: what is the legacy, the wealth, and the man himself. Written by Kylo Ren.” 

“Who?” Rey inquires. 

“It’s a pseudonym.” Ben explains, and continues.

“Born October 31rst the year of 1954, Wilfred Snoke the third, was born to a rich household to say the least. His family estate, which is still in existence today, is in a private island in South America and has an estimated value of a hundred and fifty million to date. However, that did not make him lazy or complacent. His mother and father, Mr. and Mrs. Deborah and Wilfred Snoke, got him to do his own chores and got him into competitive schools and sports, so he’d know the value of hard work and understand why he was blessed. At age nine he had already started his own paper, the school newspaper, The Red Moon Report. When he was a young man, he went to one of the top ranked schools in the world, Corusant University, and studied a double major of journalism and politics. After which his father and mother tragically passed away. Grieving and alone, Snoke turned to his work for fulfilness and has never stopped working since, only now for the betterment of society. Basing himself currently in Niima, the philanthropist and city council member has always tried to make a positive impact wherever he goes and never once stopped just because something wasn’t popular at the time. Today he is running for the mayoral office of Niima, against former Admiral Johnathan Ackar and former pilot Jessica Pava. While both have their own impressive achievements, there is no other candidate that has not only Mr. Snoke’s track record, but also his honesty, intregrity, and courage that he had to unseat former Mayor Plutt. In terms of the fall 2016 election, Mr. Snoke is the obvious choice. So what do you think?” He asks, and turns to see Rey frowning deeply.

“I think it’s incredibly biased and misses a lot of key facts.” Rey says bitterly.

“Like what?” Asks Ben in an angry tone. 

“Like the fact that despite the fact that there were no official convictions, Mr. Snoke Jr. was definitely importing drugs into the country and that would explain as to why him and his wife dies under suspicious circumstances. It also doesn’t mention how egotistical Mr. Snoke the third is, and what exactly does he plan on changing in Niima and how. Does he want to fight poverty? How? Does he want to give more women and minorities opportunities in the government workforce, despite the fact that so far only the white men have endorsed him? Is he going to fix the air-conditioning in the subways and streetcars? Not to mention that seeing him in real life shows that he is anything but the man described in the article. It wasn’t courageous to unseat Plutt, it was self-serving. Plutt wasn’t malicious, just stupid, but the man who wants to replace him very much so.” Rey answers, and Ben is taken aback a little.

“Do you really think that I would work for a monster like that? The man you see in The Resistance Press is not the same man as the one I work with.” Ben said, trying to calm himself and getting out of the bed. He doesn’t want to lose his temper, but he won’t let Rey criticize his boss this way.

“I think that your relationship with him has blinded you from what’s clear as day to everyone else. Maz told me about your family, how you left them to make a name for yourself, how you couldn’t wait to make a difference in the world. But then Snoke corrupted you, turned you into a manipulator in your work so that you could get me fame and recognition you deserve. But look at you now, trying so hard to please him even though he has you working under an alias.” Rey pushes herself of the bed.

“Look at you, trying to be so righteous. You’re not a journalist, a politician, you’re barely an adult who was so pathetic not even Mommy and Daddy wanted to keep you.” The moment he says the words he instantly regrets them. The anger from her face is gone and instead is replaced by a look of someone who is just a moment away from breaking.

“Rey,” Ben says softly, “I didn’t-I didn’t-“

“Get out.” Rey says.

“Please, I-“ Ben asks.

“NO!” Rey bellows. “LEAVE! SCREW YOU BEN, OR KYLO, WHATEVER DUMBASS NAME YOU WANT TO CALL YOURSELF, AND GO! I DON’T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, OR READ YOUR STUPID-ASS OPINIONS!” Ben then takes his stuff and goes without another word and hears the door slam behind him. He can’t even make it too his car before he starts crying. His sunshine has left, and all that he can feel is cold, darkness, and loneliness that while familiar, is no longer bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know is the fight was long enough, or if any of this is believable. I just hope that you guys enjoy it. I am sorry for the delay, school has started and been crazier than I ever thought possible. Please comment, subscribe and I'll see you next time.


	7. Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can never keep these two apart for long. Lots of crying characters ahead and an epilogue too.

Time goes by fast when your hearts broken. Sure, the first few hours are agony, and the days seem to surround you in darkness while it seems everyone else can bask in sunlight you yourself can no longer see. But when your heart refuses to heal you start to pretend as if you don’t have one, and things can go quickly now that you have lost all morals. Or at least, that’s what happened to Ben. His parents left town, his boss started to pick up steam thanks to Kylo Ren’s subtle BS, and soon enough election month was upon them. The only other person who could theoretically beat them was Akbar, but he didn’t have the stellar marketing Snoke’s campaign had. A week until voting though, Kylo was given an unwelcome surprise.

“What is WRONG with you?” Phasma demanded. Kylo was so shocked he almost forgot to answer.

“What are you talking about Phasma?” He asked, puzzled and annoyed.

“I’m talking about that angel I introduced you too, and wished I never had.” She answers.

“You look the same. Why do you care so much about what she’s feeling?” He asked bitterly. God, why does he have to think about her?

“Because you broke her, that’s why. You took the purest human being in the galaxy and made her feel worthless, even though everyone with half-a-mind can see otherwise.” She yelled.

“It’s not my fault that your little hairdresser is so sensitive. She’s a big girl, she’ll get over it eventually.” He answered, struggling to keep his voice indifferent.

“Like how you got over her?” She asks mockingly. Kylo’s eyes grow dark.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asks, practically growling.

“It means that you don’t laugh anymore at Hux’s stupidity. You don’t write or edit anything outside of Snoke’s campaign promos, because no one will talk to a dead serious six-foot-three vampire. And you don’t even care that your hair is getting longer again, and you’ve had to start wearing that dumb ponytail again. So don’t tell me about Rey being a big girl, since you’re not man enough to come to terms with your own feelings.” She says, and Ben is speechless, and his expression shows it.

“Phasma’s right.” A ginger says, approaching them. “Your work went way down in quality, and up in quantity. People won’t want to talk to Ben Solo or Kylo Ren, since both don’t know how to even fake human decency anymore. No one wants to talk to a robot, let alone one who writes under a pseudonym for a bunch of papers no one wants to read anymore.” Ben, for God knows what reason, is deeply wounded by Hux’s words. 

“She…she made it pretty clear she didn’t want to speak to me anymore. I-I screwed up too badly to make amends.” Ben, not Kylo, says, voice breaking.

“She probably wanted some alone time. Look, go back to the hair salon, and try to get a minute with her, and let her know everything that we know.” Phasma said. 

“She doesn’t even respect me. What I write, how I support Snoke, who seems to be the devil in her eyes.” Ben says. He won’t try to kid himself. He knows it’s been over for a while, and there’s no point in trying. After a moment, Hux begins to type on a computer.

“What are you doing Hux?” Ben asks in a tired voice.

“I am writing your resignation notice.” Hux says. 

“I can’t just quit my-“ Ben begins, but Hux just raises a finger at him.

“Ben, let me just stop you right there. You most definitely have enough money to be unemployed for a year if needed, the way Snoke pays you like you’ve got a village to feed. And you also now clearly don’t like working here, walking in and out like a zombie. And you’re got a good enough resume that you could very easily go to any paper you choose. So why bother staying? Because you know I of all people will not miss you.” He says with playful tone at the end.

“This… this is all I’ve known… I can’t give it up.” He says, because he genuinely believes it. He’s spent most of his adult life at this paper and wonders what life would be like without it.

“Then go on to bigger and better things. I hear they’re always hiring at The Resistance Press.” Phasma jokes, and the three of them laugh. Then Ben swallows hard and says:

“Okay. Just let me write one final piece. And give me a couple of days to write it.” 

“I’m guessing Snoke wouldn’t want it published?” Hux asks, and Ben nods. Hux chuckles and says:

“Now for the final part of my evil plan, I get my arch enemy fired.”   
***

With four days left until voting started, everyone was reading the papers, trying to figure out who could be the leader for them. What was surprising though was the front page of The First Order Today, which had a big piece labeled “The truth about Snoke: the biggest conman and fraud who ever lived”. When Rey saw it, she was very confused. When she saw the writer she was very shocked. Then she told herself to think nothing of it, that if could’ve been a typo, she may start needing glasses, or that it probably didn’t mean anything. No it definitely didn’t mean anything. It had been so long since they had broken up, the sudden change of heart must have had nothing to do with it. 

“You enjoying the paper Rey?” Finn asked.

“Not enjoying, just reading,” she answered, and started to set up her work station for the day. She wasn’t going to concern herself about someone who very clearly thought lowly about her.

“That’s a shame. I talked to one of the writers today, he said he hoped Rey would enjoy it.” He said, smiling. Rey hardened her expression, she wasn’t going to be weak Dammit!

“Finn, he made it very clear that he didn’t think much of me, so I don’t want to think at all about him, understand?” She asked. Finn simply sighed and said:

“Kelly and I were closing up for the night when he came and asked me to give a copy to you. When I hesitated he looked like he was crying. And it takes a lot for a grown man to cry.”

“Oh, so I should be feeling better about myself now that he’s had to suffer a little? Well I’m glad he did! Now he knows what it feels like! To be ignored, left behind, discarded like trash where you constantly wonder to yourself what the Hell did I do wrong, was I not good enough, does anymore even really love me! So forgive me Finn, if I don’t seem to care about what he feels, because he sure as Hell gave no concern to me!” Rey yelled sobbing, and Finn wrapped his arms around her.

“I don’t expect you to care how I feel,” came a deep voice from behind, frightening Rey.

“Leave me alone Ben!” She cried. 

“I can’t Rey. I can’t survive without you, and I was an awful person to say those things to you. I was just scared and defensive, and no I’m not excusing my actions, but I just want you back in my life, since in less than a week you made me feel incredible and every day since I left your apartment I couldn’t look myself in the mirror properly, knowing how I hurt you so. But no job or shitty mentor is worth losing you Rey, I can give up anything but you Rey.” There’s a pause, no one in the Salon makes a sound.

“Anything?” Rey asks, wiping away tears.

“Anything,” Ben whispers, reaching out his hand. Rey takes it.

“Let’s get rid of that ponytail then,” She says.  
***

Five years later

Ben lets himself in quietly into the house. He knows at this point little Phasma and Finn are probably asleep now, and maybe their mother is too. Fortunately for him, his wife’s still awake.

“How was work?” She asks, putting down her paper. 

“Exhausting,” Ben replies, setting down his laptop carrier. “Imagine having to edit articles about my parents all day.”

“I think your parents are pretty cool. It’s one of the reasons I went out with you again.” She answers.

“Really? You LIKED meeting my parents on our first date?” He asked, stunned at her response.

“It was surprising and cute, also knowing they’d be there I knew you’d have to be on your best behavior.” She answered, and he smiles in response. “Oh, and that reminds me, they’ll be here to meet the kids tomorrow.” Ben sighs.

“Really? I hoped that because the twins came a week early, we’d have time for more fun stuff.” He says seductively, hands roaming her stomach, but then Rey wacks them away.

“Not now Ben. The reason I waited for you to come home was because I was too tired to walk upstairs. You talk about being exhausted, why don’t you try spending the day with two four-day old babies?” She asks. Ben laughs as he picks her up and carries her up the stairs. Pregnancy weight or not, Ben secretly loves being romantic.

“Well, Mrs. Rey Solo, what would you like me to do? You know I’ll do anything for you, don’t you?” He asks, reaching the bedroom and lying her down gently.

“Kiss me,” is her only request, and Ben is all too happy to obey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left a kudos, commented, or subscribed. I don't know what exactly made you stick around, but I hope you found the ending satisfying.


End file.
